What is your favorite color?
by KuuroUsagi
Summary: [viñetas] Sasuke tenía en claro que detestaba el color naranja -tan llamativo e irritante como Naruto-,y hasta hace unos días podía asegurar que su color favorito era el azul -tan cool como él-,pero, luego la había conocido a ella, y a sus hermosos colores -tan llamativos pero lindos-.
1. What is your favorite color?

_**Sasuke tenía en claro que detestaba el color naranja -tan llamativo e irritante como Naruto-, **_

_**y hasta hace unos días podía asegurar que su color favorito era el azul -tan cool como él-, **_

_**pero, luego la había conocido a ella, y a sus hermosos colores -tan llamativos pero lindos-.**_

**Publicaciones:** Aquí y en MSS -KuroUsagi-

_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi autoria. :3_

* * *

**What is your favorite color?**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke se acomodo mejor en su asiento, y volvió a leer esa hoja cuyas preguntas lo estaban haciendo sufrir, frunció el ceño al escuchar claramente como los lápices o crayolas de sus compañeros no paraban de escribir las respuestas a las preguntas, ¿Es acaso que él era el único en no saber de ese infernal cuestionario?, aunque tuvo que habérselo imaginado, _siempre, siempre, siempre,_ los primeros días de clases, los alumnos tenían que presentarse ante todo el salón.

_¿Qué numero es tu favorito?_  
¿Por qué debería él de tener un numero favorito?, Todos los números eran iguales, simples números, ninguno era más especial que otro.

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?_  
Frunció el ceño, ningún animal era su favorito, todos eran seres peludos demasiado dependientes de las personas, por lo menos los domésticos, pero si se tratará de un animal salvaje... Tal vez ¿Un Halcón? ¿Un León?.

_¿Quién es tu ejemplo a seguir?_  
Frunció el ceño. Esa hubiera sido la primera pregunta que hubiera podido responder, si su hermano mayor Itachi, no se hubiera atrevido a donar al orfanato a su peluche de Dinosaurio.

**—Lo siento Sasuke, no sabía que aún jugabas con el.**

Bueno, era cierto que ya no jugaba con él, pero adornaba perfectamente el suelo de su habitación. Además ese peluche lo había tenido desde que tenía memoria, y ¡Apenas tenía seis años!, obviamente aún quería a su peluche favorito junto a él... ¿Los niños del orfanato lo estarían cuidando bien?.

El estruendoso ruido que hizo la silla de Naruto al levantarse lo hizo reaccionar, no tenía tiempo que perder como para estar pensando en su peluche. Sólo faltaban tres niños más, antes de que él tuviera que levantarse y leer enfrente de todos sus respuestas. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía una sola respuesta!.

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_  
Tomate.

Sonrió al ver que su hoja ya no estaba totalmente vacía.

_¿Invierno o el Verano?_  
Invierno.

Esa era la época en que su familia pasaba más tiempo juntos, y debido al frío el dobe de Naruto no iba a molestarlo con sus visitas diarias, así el podía descansar de su presencia.

_¿Tu flor favorita?_

¡Todas las flores eran iguales!... Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero el no conocía los nombre de las flores, ¿Eso de que le serviría?, para él las únicas flores que existían eran las rosas y las demás flores.

_¿Cuál color no te gusta?_  
Naranja.

Si definitivamente ese color era de lo peor, era demasiado llamativo, e irritante a la vista.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_  
Az...

**—Y la persona que me gusta es ¡Haruno Sakura-Chan!—**Gritó Naruto.

¿Era esa una pregunta que tenía que contestar?, ¿De qué les servía esa información a esas maestras? ... Seguramente eran unas señoras chismosas.

¿Y quién era Sakura?  
¿Cómo es qué Naruto nunca le contó de esa niña?. frunció el ceño, no entendía porqué Naruto le regañaba, si él también le ocultaba cosas.

**—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—**Levanto su mirada, al parecer su respuesta se contestaría sin que tuviera que hablar con Naruto, levantó la mirada de su aún muy vacía hoja, y observo a esa niña tan... ¿colorida?

Desde cuando existían niñas con el cabello de color ¿rosa? _-Y ¿Cómo es que no la había notado en los tres días que llevaba en ese salón?-_. Además tenía unos bonitos ojos color verde.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver como su amigo sonreía inconscientemente al ver como Sakura leía sus respuestas con un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas -Ya que él acababa de anunciarle a todo el salón, que le gustaba la pelirosa-.

**—Ni lo pienses Teme...—**Murmura procurando sonar lo más agresivamente posible. Después de todo, Sakura-Chan era muy bonita, y él no quería arriesgarse a que "Sasuke-kun Uchiha" se la robará, claro que no tomo en cuenta, que cuando la Haruno pasará al frente, su pelinegro amigo la vería.

**—Mi color favorito es el verde—**Responde Sasuke sin apartar la vista de Sakura, aunque el rosa del cabello de Sakura era aún más bonito, pero obviamente él, siendo niño, no podía arriesgarse diciendo que su color favorito era el rosa. ¿Qué pensarían los demás?.

.

.

Cuando ha llegado su turno de pasar al frente a presentarse, puede notar claramente como las niñas están listas para anotar todo dato importante de sus gustos, y los niños simplemente lo ignoran, porque, obviamente el estar escuchando respuestas parecidas durante más de media hora era aburrido.

**—Mi comida favorita son los Tomates—**Inicia, saltándose al menos diez preguntas**—Prefiero el Invierno, Odio el color naranja, y mi color favorito es el verde—**Las niñas lo miran confundidas, ya que antes de eso, podían asegurar que el color favorito de Sasuke era el azul marino o el negro. Y el frunce el ceño al notar que la única niña que el quiere que le preste atención, esta demasiado concentrada en colorear algo en su cuaderno. Se sonroja levemente, y no puede creer que este apunto de decirlo pero... así le prestará atención ¿No?

**—Y me...me gusta—**Las niñas se alteran y esperan ansiosas sus respuestas, Sakura por el mini-grito que ha dado Ino, levanta su vista hacía el frente, y observa a ese niño pelinegro, que al parecer le gustaba a casi todas sus compañeras. Era lindo, pero Naruto le había dicho que Sasuke era un niño demasiado malo y grosero, aunque, cuando el rubio no estaba con ella, se la pasaba platicando y riendo con Sasuke a su lado_-¿No eran mejores amigos?-._

**—Me gustan las flores de Sakura—**Responde, mirando fijamente a esa niña pelirrosa, quien al parecer a entendido el mensaje, al igual que Naruto, que actualmente lo mira claramente molesto.

.

.

.

**_~Fin (?)~_**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado :)_**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**

**_Lo más seguro es que haga una segunda parte w pero me voy a tardar un poco en escribirla x)_**


	2. My favorite color is red

**Hola~**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, ben como lo había dicho, después de tomarme mi tiempo, les dejo esta segunda parte :)

Espero les guste~

* * *

**.**

_**S**asuke odiaba el color rojo, lo cual resultaba irónico, _  
_dado que ese color era tan característico de sus tan amados _  
_tomates. Sakura amaba ese color, y esa era la razón de su odio, _  
_su cabello no era rojo... pero el de ese niño "Sasori-kun" si lo era._

_**. **_

Frunció el ceño al ver como _-de nuevo-_ el grupo de amigas de Sakura comenzaba a hablar de ese tan odioso pelirrojo: "Sasori", ese desagradable y presumido pelirrojo que hace menos de dos semanas se había atrevido a entrar en su salón, captando la atención de la mayoría de las niñas, cosa que agradecía ya que así lo dejaron tranquilo durante un rato, pero lo malo era, que el pelirrojo también había llamado la atención de su pelirrosada, Sakura.

_¿Qué de genial tenía ese niño pelirrojo?_. Simplemente no lo entendía, ya que el pelirrojo parecía estar siempre aburrido, aunque bueno las niñas tenían gustos extraños ya que estaba seguro que él siempre las miraba enojado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ellas asegurarán estar enamoradas de él.

Y la curiosidad y el estar obviamente enojado lo habían llevado a consultar con Naruto, ya que le rubio al estar igualmente atraído por la pelirrosa, significaba un aliado...  
_**  
—¿No te molesta que Sakura parezca estar enamorada de Sasori?**_

**—No lo sé, Teme. No tengo tiempo como para preocuparme de eso.**

**—Hmp**

**—¿Has notado que esa niña Hyuga siempre está observándome?... Creo que planea hacer algo en mi contra.**

**—Dobe.**

...Bien, preguntarle a Naruto acerca de su problema obviamente no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, definitivamente su cerebro le había fallado al decidir que Naruto era la mejor opción para averiguar que podría hacer para que Sakura dejará de ver a Sasori y lo mirará a él, porque sí, esa niña pelirrosa había pasado totalmente de él.

Después de haber dicho que su flor favorita eran las "Sakura", y haber intentado acercarse a ella al día siguiente, Sakura había corrido hacía sus amigas_ -nada disimuladamente- _cuando él estaba a tan solo seis pasos de ella, con más que obvias intenciones de hablarle. Y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que el causante de eso, había sido Naruto, ya que siendo tan Dobe como tan sólo el Uzumaki podía ser, se había reído con satisfacción al ver como él era ignorado por la pelirrosa. _  
**  
**_Pero ahora el rubio no era un problema ya que después de que Sakura le hubiese golpeado,_ -Naruto de alguna u otra forma había conseguido decapitar accidentalmente a la muñeca favorita de Sakura... en definitiva los nervios combinados con el cabeza hueca del Uzumaki, no resultaban en nada bueno-,_ había obligado a el rubio a decidir que por su bien físico, debía de alejarse un poco de Sakura _-para ser una niña, golpeaba demasiado fuerte-._

El único problema al que se enfrentaba su futuro noviazgo_ -porque aunque solo tuviera seis años, sabía que algún día ellos dos serían novios, posteriormente se casarían y formarían una linda familia- _con la pelirrosa, era ese niño pelirrojo de ocho años_ -Demasiado viejo ¿verdad?-_ que ocasionaba que las mejillas de la Haruno se tiñeran de un tono rojizo, lo cual disfrutaba pero el hecho de que eso se debiera al pelirrojo lo hacía enojar. **  
**_**  
**_Y un día cuando mordía tan decididamente sus tomates _-pensando que de la cabeza de Sasori se trataba-, _una idea llegó a su mente... Tal vez, tan solo tendría que dejarle en claro a Sakura que ellos dos serían novios y en el futuro se casarían, por lo que obviamente tenía que olvidarse de "Sasori", sí, la solución era tan simple, solamente tenía que dejarle en claro que ella solamente podía ser su novia, claro que dentro de unos años más, ya que al parecer las niñas a su edad, tenían piojos _-razón por la que casi ningún niño, por miedo a contagiarse, se atrevía a acercarse a las niñas-. _Y ese día llegó lo más temprano que pudo, ya que la pelirrosa era de las primeras en llegar, y si quería que ella no se escabullera con sus amigas, ellos dos tendrían que ser los únicos en el salón, tan sólo tenía unos diez minutos vigilando la puerta del salón, cuando vio que tanto Sakura como Sasori se acercaban a donde él estaba... ¿¡Por qué ellos dos llegaban juntos!?.

**—Nos vemos en la tarde, Sasori-kun.**

**—Lo siento, Sakura, esta tarde iré a visitar a la abuela Chiyo, por lo que no podré ir a tu casa ni ver a mi tía Mebuki.**

... ¿Tía Mebuki?, ¿No era ese el nombre de la madre de Sakura?... Él no se había puesto a investigar a la pelirrosa, pero Naruto si que lo había hecho y vaya que había conseguido demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, probablemente el rubio sería un buen espía o detective, ya que al parecer eso era lo único en lo que tenía talento.  
_**  
—¡Yo también quiero visitar a la abuela Chiyo!—**_Exigió su pelirrosa con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
_**  
—Lastima. Chiyo-chan solo quiere ver a su nieto favorito.—**_Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de superioridad para después alejarse, dejando a Sakura sin poder quejarse.

Y al parecer el pelirrojo era tan solo su primo.

**—Sasori, es un bobo.**

**—La escuchó susurrar antes de poner un pie dentro del salón_ -y ella seguía sin notar su presencia-. _**

**—Hmp...—**Vale, las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero ese monosílabo consiguió captar la atención de ella, quien se sorprendió de verlo._**—Sakura...—**_Y por más que lo evita, un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, porque después de todo, el apesta demostrando cariño hacía otras personas que no sean su madre o incluso Itachi_**—Quiero que te quedé claro que en el futuro tú serás mi novia, y después nos casaremos, por lo que es más que obvio que tienes prohibido sonrojarte por la presencia de otros chicos.**_

Y aunque ha intentado sonar lo más serio posible, sabe que los nervios han ocasionado que las palabras le salieran un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Ella lo mira confundida, a él los nervios lo invaden más, y lo único que se le ocurre hacer para defender el orgullo de Uchiha que tiene, es fruncir el ceño y aparentar que no le importa nada.

Y ella se ríe, porque Sasuke Uchiha, es el niño más raro que ha conocido, y aunque parezca ser alguien a quién temerle, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo hace ver lindo.

_**Y** en definitiva, su calor favorito es el rojo, en especial ese tono que adorna_

_ las mejillas del avergonzado Uchiha._

**.**

**.**

.

**Fin(?)**

* * *

**E**spero haya sido de su agrado :), y si posiblemente escriba otra parte, pero si lo hago, me tardaré un tiempo x)

**¿Me regalan reviews? :)**


	3. Black hair and green eyes

_**Hola lindas~**_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows_

_les dejo esta última parte para que se empalaguen de la actitud de Mini-Sasu. x)_

* * *

_**Black hair and Green eyes or maybe Pink Hair and Black eyes, **__**but definitely they won't have blonde hair. **_

..

_Sasuke no lo entendía, pero al parecer las niñas desarrollaban una extraña obsesión por cuidar a muñecos de bebés, como si ellos en verdad fueran sus hijos, ¿Por qué tenían ese interés por jugar a ser madres desde niñas?, seguramente ellas no entendían que los bebés eran terriblemente irritantes y apestosos. Pero si Sakura quería jugar con un bebé, definitivamente tendría que parecerse a él o a ella -porque ese sería su "hijo"-, pero al parecer no concordaba en algo con la pelirrosada, ella quería que su bebé tuviera el pelo rubio... no, eso definitivamente no podía ser._

.

**S**onrió de nuevo al ver ese perfecto muñeco, de ojos verdes y cabellos azabaches, sin duda alguna ese era el regalo perfecto para Sakura, la representación de su -perfecto- hijo, Ren Uchiha, Sasuke nunca se había detenido a reflexionar que tal vez estaba pensando muy a futuro, él simplemente tenía decidido que cosas tenían que ocurrir en su vida -Como ser novio de Sakura, casarse con ella, tener hijos... y también algún día, "regalar accidentalmente" algo valioso para Itachi-, porque ni loco dejaría que ese famoso "destino" decidiera la forma en la que las cosas se presentarían en su vida.

**A**sí que envolvió en una pequeña cobija a "Ren Uchiha" y con cuidado lo guardo en su mochila -porque él también sería un buen padre-, después se la colgó en su hombro con cuidado de no provocar que su pequeño Ren se golpeara contra sus escasos útiles escolares -porque vamos, tan solo tenía seis años, y no era como si hiciera gran cosa en la escuela, aparte de observar a Sakura y discutir con Naruto-, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al imaginarse la expresión que adornaría el rostro de Sakura al observar a su bebé -que por supuesto había sido hecho en la pequeña pero famosa empresa de juguetes perteneciente a la familia Uchiha-, indudablemente, Ren Uchiha Haruno, era el mejor bebé de juguete que existía.

**S**u padre, Fugaku, a lo largo del trayecto lo miraba con curiosidad -ya que cada tres minutos revisaba que Ren estuviera en perfectas condiciones-, pero como su padre era todo un "Hombre Uchiha" -totalmente serio, responsable y aparentemente sin emociones- no había hecho ninguna pregunta, aunque gracias a su madre, Sasuke sabía que en las noches, Fugaku Uchiha compartía sus dudas con Mikoto, y pasaban horas hablando tanto de Itachi como de él, cosa que a él le parecía inútil, ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntarle directamente?... Tal vez su padre fuera nervioso como la niña Hyuga que a veces jugaba con Sakura, eso le parecía imposible, pero tal vez... bueno, al menos podría conversar con su padre.

—Es mi bebé— Dijo y Fugaku no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara la confusión que sentía.

—¿Tu bebé?—Preguntó, ya que al parecer Sasuke no diría nada más si él no preguntaba.

**S**asuke asintió y con cuidado sacó a Ren Uchiha de su mochila.—Es hijo de Sakura y mío, ella tiene el cabello rosa, pero nosotros vamos a tener un niño y no puede tener el cabello de ese color, así que Ren, va a tener el color de sus ojos.—Explicó y señalo los verdes ojos de su muñeco y después de unos minutos volvió a ocultar a Ren en su mochila.

—¿Y quién es Sakura?— Se atrevió a preguntar Fugaku, porque ya estaba hablando con Sasuke, así que no perdía nada con seguir satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

—Una niña de mi salón...voy a casarme con ella—Aseguró y Fugaku dejó que una sonrisa adornará su rostro.

**S**asuke sonrió al ver a Sakura sentada en su lugar, la escuchaba susurrar algo con mucha dulzura en su voz, pero no lograba entender sus palabras, pero lo entendió todo cuando estuvo a su lado. Ella estaba jugando y cuidando de una bebé muñeca, que al parecer era nueva -nunca la había visto jugar con ella-.

—Hmp...—Emitió su tan usual monosílabo y Sakura dejo de ver a ese "juguete" para ponerle atención a él.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun—Le regalo una sonrisa y después sujeto a su muñeco para mostrárselo.—Mira, es mi bebé y se llama...

—Naruko-Chan—Pronunció el rubio comedor de Ramen con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonando como de costumbre, excesivamente enérgico -cosa que no había sido igual la semana anterior, dónde parecía más un zombie que una persona,porque desde que Naruto se enteró de que él llegaba más temprano a la escuela para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, el Uzumaki se había propuesto a hacer lo mismo, ya que no podía dejar que Sasuke ganará el amor de Sakura-.

**E**lla frunció el ceño.—Aunque me lo hayas regalado tú, ese no será su nombre.

—Hmp...—Él también frunció el ceño, ya había dicho que Naruto era un excelente espía, ¿no?, seguramente había escuchado su plan de regalarle un muñeco a Sakura, aunque ese juguete, sólo se parecía a Naruto, ya que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos cafés, porque después de todo, la familia de Naruto no era dueña de un negocio de juguetes, por lo que él no podía diseñar los juguetes a su gusto.

**S**onrió con superioridad y el rubio lo miró confundido, Sakura simplemente le sonreía a su bebé... hasta que Sasuke lo tomó bruscamente y lo aventó al otro extremo del salón, cayendo justamente a los pies de la niña Hyuga.

Sakura no pudo siquiera gritar por su bebé ya que Sasuke había sacado otro muñeco de su mochila.

—Se llama Ren.—Informó al mismo tiempo que se lo entregaba a Sakura para que ella lo cargará. Ella sonrió,el muñeco era realmente bonito y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde y un lindo cabello de color negro... un fuerte sonrojo adornó su mejilas ¿Ese muñeco se parecía a ella y a Sasuke?—Es nuestro "hijo"—Se lo confirmó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, por que obviamente Ren era mucho mejor que "Naruko".

—Pero yo quiero una niña, Sasuke-kun.

**N**aruto se acercó a ellos sobando el "lastimado" cuerpo de su hija.—Se nota que no conoces los gustos de Sakura-Chan, Teme.

**Y** Sakura suspira y antes de que esos dos inicien una pelea decide hablar —Gracias por darme a Ren-Chan, Sasuke-kun.— Y se gira para que Naruto le de a su "hija" pero el rubio se siente traicionado, ¿Cómo ha podido Sakura, aceptar el muñeco del Uchiha.

—Ninguna hija mía crecerá con el hijo del Teme.—Dice, totalmente indignado para después marcharse con su hija en brazos.—Cuando pienses mejor las cosas ven a buscarnos a tu hija y a mi, Sakura-Chan.

**E**lla lo mirá confundida, y no puede evitar pensar que Naruto es muy parecido a Ino, a ambos les gusta sobre dramatizar cualquier asunto. Sasuke sonríe, al ver como Naruto se ha alejado de ellos, quedando así, fuera de la competencia, por el amor de la Haruno.

—Sakura...—La llama, y ella aparta la vista de Ren, para sorprenderse al ver que Sasuke le muestra una muñeca de cabellos rosas y ojos negros.—Ella es nuestra hija—Dice, entregándole su nueva bebé a ella.

**S**akura sonríe y toma a la nueva integrante de la "familia" en sus brazos. —Es hermosa, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp.

**N**aruto al ver como Sakura abraza a Sasuke, manteniendo en medio de ellos dos, a sus "hijos", decide que tiene dos opciones, luchar por Sakura o simplemente buscar una nueva madre para Naruko, y la decisión se toma por si sola al ver como el arrogante Uchiha acepta jugar a la familia con la chica pelirrosada, y sonríe, al descubrir que ellos dos se ven demasiado bien juntos.

—Los niños rubios son tontos, por eso nuestros hijos no tienen el pelo de ese tonto color.

**E**lla frunce el ceño.—Mi mamá tiene el cabello rubio—Habla Sakura con obvio disgusto en su voz.

**N**aruto se ríe, porque definitivamente el conoce mejor a Sakura... y si no encuentra una nueva mamá para su pequeña hija, definitivamente luchará por obtener el amor de la pequeña Haruno.

_"Y aunque Sakura cree firmemente que el tener el cabello _  
_rubio es algo muy bonito, Sasuke opina que ninguno de sus hijos _  
_tendrá ese color de cabello, porque solo basta con ver a Ino y a _  
_Naruto, ambos son rubios, y ambos son unos escandalosos y él _  
_sabe con seguridad que sus hijos no serán así" _

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :)

Recuerden, los reviews son gratis n.n

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos :)


	4. Mind in white

**P**ues no planeaba hacer más de 3 capítulos, pero como esperan que escriba más me han inspirado :)

Iré creciendolo dentro de las historias w para así llegar cuando son grandes

Espero disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

**.**

**Mind in white.**

_**Y** por eso a Sasuke no le gustaba formar parte de las ideas de Naruto, porque el rubio_

_solo lograba meterlos en problemas._

**.**

—¡Juguemos a las escondidas!—Gritó Naruto provocando que él frunciera el ceño y que Sakura sonriera obviamente emocionada.

—No quiero—Se niega, porque él esta más que contento jugando con Sakura, con Ren y con Hana -_Muñecos bebé que hace poco más de un año le había regalado a Sakura-_... bueno a decir verdad era aburrido jugar a_ "la familia"_ pero mientras eso mantuviera la atención de Sakura en él, podía soportar ese juego.

—¡Yo si quiero!—Anuncia Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente emocionada por jugar un nuevo juego_ -Siempre que jugaba con Sasuke, tenía que ser un juego donde Naruto quedará casi excluido, "casi" por el hecho de que a veces naruto tenía que fingir ser la mascota de la familia, o el sirviente, o cualquier otra cosa no tan importante en el juego.-_, no es que no quisiera jugar con sus "hijos", pero ella ya había tenido suficiente de jugar a "la familia", tal vez la siguiente semana quisiera volver a jugar, pero en esa semana ya no deseaba más ser "mamá", ella quería dejar de ser "madre" y jugar cualquier otra cosa _-aunque claro que sus "hijos" seguirían durmiendo con ella en su cama-._

**N**aruto mira al Uchiha con total superioridad, ya que él ha logrado que Sakura sonría y se emocione. El pelinegro simplemente frunce el ceño y suspira.

—Esta bien. Jugaremos ese bobo juego.—Dice, aunque a decir verdad él también necesita descansar de sus "hijos" y jugar cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun—Agradece Sakura, ya que se han ahorrado otra de las muy comunes discusiones entre ellos dos, lo que se traduce en más horas de juego y por lo tanto en más diversión.—¡Yo cuento!—Pide, porque aunque no es tan divertido buscar a los demás, esconderse y que se tarden en encontrarte es aún más aburrido.

—¿eh?, ¡No, Sakura-Chan!—Niega Naruto, lo cual sorprende a la pelirrosa, el rubio nunca le había negado algo a ella, por lo que frunce el ceño, obviamente disgustada.

—¿Por qué no?—Pregunta, mirando al rubio de una forma tal, que deja en claro que más vale que tenga una buena razón, si no ella definitivamente será la que cuente.

—... Qué cuente primero el amargado del Teme, por no querer jugar desde el principio.—Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, y antes de que la pelirrosa pueda quejarse, continúa hablando.—Podrás contar en la siguiente ronda pero por está vez será él quien cuente, ¡Vamos Sakura-Chan!—Grita y sale corriendo del cuarto junto con la pelirrosa, Sasuke bufa, y se sienta en la cama de Sakura _-Porque el suelo no es tan cómodo_- y comienza a contar.

.

. .

—Treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro...—Y antes de que pueda seguir contando, Naruto ha entrado de nuevo a la habitación de Sakura, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, lo mira confundido, y Naruto simplemente lo ignora.—¿Qué ha...

—¡Shh, sigue contando Teme!—Ordena y él frunce el ceño, pero como Naruto empieza a observar la habitación detenidamente y al parecer en busca de algo, él y su gran curiosidad lo obligan a seguir contando, no porque el Dobe se lo haya ordenado, sino porque quiere saber que planea.

—Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, treinta...¿Qué haces?—Susurra su pregunta, al ver como Naruto definitivamente busca algo _-ya que ha empezado a revolver la habitación-_.

—El diario de Sakura-chan—Contesta de forma rápida, para después seguir buscando el preciado objeto.

—Treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos...—Él continúa con su cuenta, y observa como el rubio busca por todas partes.—¿Debajo de su almohada?—Susurra su pregunta, pero su sola voz es suficiente para asustar a Naruto, ya que el Uzumaki sabe bien que si Sakura se entera de su búsqueda para poder leer su diario, la pelirrosada niña lo golpeará, y él bien sabe que Sakura no es nada débil. Y Sasuke también lo sabe, por eso él no se mueve de su lugar, si existe el riesgo de que los atrapen, por lo menos él más obvio culpable será el rubio.—Cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis...

**Y** Naruto le obedece y busca debajo de su almohada, y por la sonrisa que adorna el rostro del Dobe, Sasuke sabe que lo ha encontrado, y por obvias razones, él también se acerca.

**N**aruto abre el Diario de Sakura, y la primera página esta un muy tierno y abstracto dibujo de ella -_Es ahí cuando se dan cuenta, de que Sakura no es muy buena dibujante, tal vez lo sea coloreando, pero el dibujo no es su fuerte-._

_"Hoy en el primer día de mi primaria, conocí a un chico rubio, Naruto, él es alguien con mucha energía, y no paraba de decirme lo bonito que era mi cabello y que este parecía un bonito chicle ... realmente quisiera tener el cabello rubio como mi mamá, o como Tsunade-San... ¡Conocí a una chica rubia!, su nombre es Ino y ella es muy interesante, es ..."_

**L**a sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Naruto se borra, porque Sakura no ha hablado mucho de él, pero por lo menos ha hablado de él y de Sasuke no, voltea la página y descubre que casi todo es sobre Ino y otra nueva amiga, llamada Hinata, gira la página y antes de que pueda leer Sasuke se lo ha arrebatado, porque él ha visto su nombre...

_"Hoy un chico pelinegro, Sasuke, el niño que le gusta a Ino... y a la mayoría de las niñas, aunque no se muy bien el porque, ya que él parece ser muy serio y parece creerse superior a los demás... ¡Pero! hoy descubrí que el también puede ser tierno, hoy en las presentaciones, lo he visto sonreír y también puedo jurar que lo he visto sonrojarse en la última parte de su presentación..."_

**E**l rubio le arrebato el diario y siguió pasando las páginas hasta que de nuevo encontró su nombre... Y al parecer Sakura no era muy constante en sus anotaciones, ya que en tan solo seis hojas ya había transcurrido un año.

_"He comenzado segundo año, Naruto y Sasuke se han convertido en mis mejores amigos, he descubierto que Sasuke no es tan serio como parece y Naruto... él ama el Ramen, y..."_

**E**l Uchiha le arrebato el diario y busco su nombre...

_"Hoy he ido con Sasuke y Naruto al cine, nuestros padres nos han acompañado, las madres de Sasuke y Naruto son tan bonitas, __ambas tienen el cabello muuuuuy largo, en especial la mamá de Naruto, pero ella me da un poco de miedo... solo cuando se enoja, y la mamá de Sasuke, es muy linda y __me ha sacado muchas fotos con Sasuke... también kushina-San me ha tomado muchas fotos con Naruto._

_Durante la película Sasuke parecía estar más atento o buscar algo entre el montón de niños que venían del orfanato... cuando le pregunté, ha dicho que ellos le quitaron su peluche favorito... bueno dijo que el malvado de su hermano, es el villano en todo ese asunto, ya que al parecer fue él quien se los regalo a los niños... aunque Itachi parece realmente agradable y ..."_

—¡Deja de quitarme el Diario!—Grita Naruto.

—¡Cállate, Dobe, dámelo!—Ordena, sujetando el diario de Sakura e intentando quitar las manos de Naruto del diario.

—Ha sido mi idea buscar el diario, así que yo debo leerlo, tu sigue contando, ¡Dattebayo!

—¡No!, ¿Porqué no te olvidas de Sakura, y mejor juegas con la niña Hyuga?

—¡Naruko-Chan, extraña a su madre!

—Hmp. Sakura sólo quiere a Ren y a Hana

—Ella quiere una niña rubia

—Los rubios son tontos

—Cállate.

**Y** el diario ha sido aventado hacía alguna parte de la habitación... justamente a los pies de Sakura...

_¡Sakura!_

—¿Estaban leyendo mi Diario?— Y es cuando escuchan la pregunta de la niña de cabellos rosas que ambos se separan.

**Y** por más que Sasuke intenta pensar en una buena escusa _-Naruto simplemente está temblando, imaginándose el dolor que experimentará a manos de Sakura-_, su mente está en blanco.

Sakura fruncé el ceño. Y lo más probable sea que en un mes entero deje de hablarles y se junte más con Ino y con Hinata... tonto Dobe.

.

**Y** es por eso, que Sasuke prefiere jugar a la "familia" _-Aunque a veces se torné aburrido-_,

que comenzar a jugar cualquier cosa que Naruto haya propuesto.

.

* * *

No sé me ocurría ningún buen nombre para la hija de Sasuke xD.

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :)

**Si tienen alguna situación o idea que quisieran leer dentro del fic, siéntanse en confianza de ponerlas en un review, yo intentaré escribirlas :), **sirve para alargar un poquito más el fic, y no pasar drásticamente de una edad a otra x).

¿Me regalan reviews?... _son gratis _

.

.


End file.
